1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a crosstalk-proof plug connector preventing crosstalk and improving signal transmission stability.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are popularly used in various electronic devices. However, USB 2.0 protocol only allows a maximum transmission speed of 480 Mbps. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speeds, the USB 2.0 protocol does not meet current transmission speed requirement of new electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum (USB IF) established USB 3.0 protocol, with a theoretical maximum transmission speed of 5 Gbps.
However, a USB 3.0 connector having two rows of terminals is structurally complicated so that manufacturing a USB 3.0 connector is difficult. Due to the rows of terminals and other constraints USB 3.0 connectors are generally longer and broader than USB 2.0 connectors. Furthermore, the terminals of the USB 3.0 connector generate crosstalk and interfere with each other when transmitting high frequency signals. Therefore, the USB 3.0 connector has a low production rate and a high manufacturing cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a crosstalk-proof plug connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.